dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)
Eobard Thawne lived during the 25th century. Thawne became obsessed with the Flash and replicated the accident that allowed him to tap into the Speed Force, becoming the criminal Professor Zoom. Biography ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Professor Zoom hired the Rogues to ambush the Flash at the Flash Museum. After revealing himself as the mastermind of the attack, Thawne betrayed the Rogues, stating to have placed 25th century explosives on their belts earlier. However, the Justice League arrived to help disarm the bombs, which ended with Thawne being arrested. After the Flash traveled back in time to prevent Nora Allen's murder, all of reality was altered, creating an alternate timeline where the world experiences "World War III", as Aquaman's Atlantean army and Wonder Woman's Amazonian forces battle for control of the world which Professor Zoom also entered via the Speed Force. As news reporter Lois Lane was about to be killed by Amazonians, Zoom arrived and saved Lois's life, hoping that the reporter's camera would catch a glimpse of him and alert the Flash of his presence. While Cyborg's metahuman group tried to put an end to the war, Zoom appeared and confronted the Flash once more. Thawne once again bested and taunted the Flash, stating that his nemesis's attempt to save Nora from dying at the hands of Thawne was the cause of all the chaos and destruction. After the activation of the Atlanteans' doomsday device, Zoom was shot in the head by the altered universe, Thomas Wayne who became Batman. As the Flash tapped into the Speed Force once more to stop his past self from altering time, a new reality appeared which left Professor Zoom's fate unknown. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Zoom reappears alive, but with a gaping hole in his forehead. As the Flashpoint universe's Earth was blowing up, Zoom used what remaining Speed Force his had to stabilize his brain for weeks. Powers and Abilities Powers *Speed Force Conduit **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. **'Energy Construct Creation:' Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. **'Flight:' Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. **'Accelerated Perception: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. **'''Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. **'Intangibility:' Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. **'Self-Sustenance:' Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe, they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. **'Sharing the Speed Force:' Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. **'Speed Force Aura:' People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. **'Speed Force Conduit:' People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only superhuman strength or even directed through lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. **'Steal Speed:' Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. **'Supercharged Brain Activity:' Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. **'Superhuman Speed:' Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. **'Vortex Creations:' Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Relationships *The Flash - Archenemy. *Superman - Enemy. *Aquaman - Enemy. *Wonder Woman - Enemy. *Green Lantern - Enemy. *Cyborg - Enemy. *Captain Atom - Enemy. *Thomas Wayne/Batman - Enemy and killer; deceased. *Captain Boomerang - Ally turned enemy. *Captain Cold - Ally turned enemy. *Mirror Master - Ally turned enemy. *Heat Wave - Ally turned enemy. *The Top - Ally turned enemy. *Vandal Savage - Enemy and victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (First appearance) - C. Thomas Howell **''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' - C. Thomas Howell Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' tumblr_mqv82sBnk71rl14rno1_1280.png Zoom JLFPP 3.png Zoom JLFPP 4.png Zoom JLFPP.png Zoom JLFPP 1.png tumblr_n0v56fvLFY1rl14rno9_1280.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 4.png tumblr_mnjgz8oY3W1rl14rno7_1280.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 1.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP.png Zoom JLFPP 2.png jl-flashpoint(2013)_0239.jpg Zoom being questioned JLFPP.png jl-flashpoint(2013)_0274.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0386.jpg Zoom JLFPP 5.png Zoom JLFPP 6.png tumblr_n0v56fvLFY1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n0vg8hxrMC1rl14rno8_r1_1280.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 2.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 3.png Zoom JLFPP 7.png Zoom JLFPP 8.png Zoom reveals himself to Flash JLFPP.png jl-flashpoint(2013)_2017.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2288.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2291.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2294.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2343.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2345 (1).jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2345.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2372.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2384.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2395.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2557.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2567.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2569.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2573.jpg|Zoom realizes he'd just been killed. jl-flashpoint(2013)_2579.jpg ''Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay'' Zoom-Hell-To-Pay.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_p6n19xL5TU1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_6dde7b6a7dc51ddc3e927ce0331720cf_4f7b8231_1280.png Tumblr_9a859a8cbae07d65318b6c772df94027_a19f10a5_1280.png Tumblr_38cdabfd6f6699e0f521d932e5febe87_faf2896b_1280.png Tumblr_70ca5bce06110499bc1b2688d6d18b00_03767af0_1280.png Tumblr_0577e06eb6f11e9edcfd0a67c9024f2d_5093599e_1280.png Tumblr_516422e873f7dc5d45766da5982bc5f1_079b5a2c_1280.png Tumblr_a9331d22a03753406ad6cd0ea2224742_d0cb37b9_1280.png Tumblr_b957ed28674e0e7c71a5abcbf4c514bf_4790efc1_1280.png Tumblr_c32159dd26162cd255ac6cd737b6722d_301a5805_1280.png Tumblr_d576c6d8ded3e236d1488278d7cb4cc6_209b203c_1280.png See Also *Reverse-Flash Category:The Flash Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Deceased Category:Scientists Category:Superhumans Category:DC Animated Film Universe Metahumans Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors